


Povas Repozi

by Estirose



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iam estonte, Ida povas ripozi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Povas Repozi

Ida atingis sin ĉapelo kaj eltiris la formo. Kiom da monumentoj ŝi vojaĝis? Ŝi estas laca, tro multaj monumentoj, tro multaj formoj, kaj siaj regnanoj ne estas liberaj. Ida skuis sian ĉapon, deziris nur restis kie ŝi estas, sed ŝi sciis, ke ŝi ne restis.

La fantomoj nomis ŝin "stulta" kaj "ŝtelista", "silenta" kaj "forgesema". La tuta vero, kaj la tuta malvero. Ŝi ŝtelis, sed ŝi nun malŝtelis. Ŝi forgesis, kaj ne forgesis. Jes, ŝi estis stultulo, sed nun ne estis stultulo. Kaj ĉar ŝi estis iam tuta de tio, ŝi estis silenta.

Ida skuis sia ĉapo denove, vagis al venonta monumento. Iam estonte, ŝi povas ripozi.


End file.
